Juste un gars paumé
by Waders
Summary: Quand Sasuke défend son nouveau territoire, ça part comme ça. Mais après... Non, après c'est encore pire.


Titre : Juste un gars paumé.

Auteur : Waders, pour vous servir.

Raiting : K+ ou T, pour quelques grossièretés qui traînent de ci de là.

Genre : Bon... Général ? Encore heureux qu'un truc pareil existe, je ne sais pas comment qualifier ça. Peut-être « friendship » sur les bords (mais vraiment à l'extrême alors)

Note : pas de note spatio-temporelle, cette histoire peut se caser n'importe quand du moment que Sasuke est à Konoha.

Enjoy !

* * *

C'est après un journée de mission pour le moins éreintante en compagnie de ses deux co-équipiers que Sasuke décida qu'il avait grand besoin de repos, et, plus encore, de silence. 

C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit qu'il évita soigneusement le village entier, ainsi que les rochers où les quatre têtes des quatre Hokages surplombaient le paysage.

Trop habités.

Il arriva, enfin, en haut d'une colline peu élevée, mais apparemment assez retirée pour qu'il puisse s'y poser un certain temps. Ici au moins, Sakura et Naruto, quoi que celui-ci en dise pour s'en défaire, ne le trouveraient sans doute pas. Il s'assit donc sur un surplus de terre et, s'appuyant sur ses bras, regarda un peu le paysage qui s'offrait à lui.

Cependant, ce repos fut de courte durée, alors qu'il sentit la présence de quelqu'un qui arrivait par ici. Ne prenant pas la peine de se retourner, il laissa le temps à la personne de le remarquer, et de continuer ou non son chemin vers lui. Ce fut le cas. Le brun leva la tête lorsqu'il vit les deux sandales bleues juste à côté de lui s'arrêter.

– Nara, remarqua-t-il après un silence.

– En plein dans le mille.

Répondit-il avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Sasuke montra son opposition par un regard hautain en sa direction, auquel il se contenta de répondre en montrant le livre qu'il tenait dans la main.

– Et tu comptes vraiment te mettre là pour lire ?

– On est dans un pays libre, railla-t-il en commençant à ouvrir et lire une page.

Ne trouvant pas grand chose à répondre, il tourna son regard vers la plaine, appréciant à nouveau le silence un court instant. Très court à vrai dire, car pour être tout à fait franc, ce genre de silence en particulier l'exaspérait ; Si Naruto et Sakura lui fichait la paix en mission, là il ne dirait pas non, mais or, là, c'était tout à fait différent : Il ne connaissait Shikamaru que de nom, mais le fait qu'il semble l'ignorer ainsi l'énervait au plus haut point.

Triturant un épi entre deux doigts, il finit par demander :

– Tu viens souvent ici ?

– Vous habitez chez vos parents ? Rétorqua-t-il en prenant le même ton.

– La ferme, Nara.

Et après quoi il tournait la tête, se maudissant d'avoir voulu être un peu plus humain avec un con pareil. Con qui eut un faible sourire amusé que son interlocuteur remarqua.

– Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

– Rien, répondit-il avec le même stupide sourire

– Tss...

Il n'essaya pas de lui faire cracher le morceau sinon quoi il paraîtrait vraiment pour une fillette, et ce regard boudeur fit ricaner l'autre.

– À vrai dire, je me demandais ce que tu faisais ici sans ta troupe ?

– J'aime être seul, siffla-t-il sans prendre compte de l'appellation.

– Permets-moi d'en douter.

– Comme tu veux, on est dans un pays libre ? Reprit-il en le regardant à la fin de la phrase.

Shikamaru reprit sa lecture, tandis que Sasuke entreprit de répondre.

– Naruto et Sakura sont crispants.

– Oh, dit-il en plaçant son ouvrage ouvert sur son genou, de manière à ne pas perdre sa page. Je les ai croisé tout à l'heure.

– Passionnant, commenta-t-il en plaçant l'épi entre ses dents.

– Oui. Je les ai trouvés bien proche.

L'Uchiwa eut un bref geste nerveux au niveau du poing, qu'il cacha pour le camoufler d'un air froid, habituel.

– Et ?

– Ça ne t'énerve pas ? Demanda-t-il

– Tout ce que je demande, c'est la paix, déclara Sasuke.

– Ça ne répond pas vraiment à la question.

– Rien à foutre. De ta question et de ces deux-là.

– Si tu le dis.

Ce fut Shikamaru qui eut le dernier mot de cette conversation. L'autre ne s'en formalisa pas pour cette fois, et le silence reprit ses droits pendant plusieurs longues minutes.

Puis le soleil se coucha au loin de la plaine, et le Nara se leva en fermant son livre.

– Je pense que je dois rentrer, annonça-t-il

– ...

– Je crois que si je dis à ma mère que si j'ai du retard à cause du grand Uchiwa, reprit-il en accentuant le « grand », elle ne piquera peut-être pas sa crise habituelle.

L'argument que venait d'exposer son camarade arracha un bref haussement dans le coin de ses lèvres ; il n'avait jamais demandé une telle marque de respect même de la part des adultes.

Il ne le salua pas et ne le regarda pas partir.

Puis il resta encore un certain temps regarder le soleil se coucher avant de rentrer à son tour.

----------

Quelques jours plus tard, environ deux, Sasuke ne les comptait pas vraiment sans l'attente d'une mission quelconque, il revint dans ce lieu, avec la franche impression d'avoir les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Ses deux pseudos amis en étaient sûrement la cause.

Essayant de ne pas y penser sans quoi il finirait par déraciner l'arbre le plus proche, il se contenta de lâcher un soupir éloquent avant de regagner le lieu de la veille. Mais ce qu'il vit en arrivant lui rappela qu'à l'avenir, colère ou non, il devrait cesser de traîner les pieds en arrivant là.

- T'es en retard, constata faussement Shikamaru, sans décoller son regard de son livre.

- La ferme, Nara.

Cependant, bien décidé à marquer définitivement son territoire, en le faisant déguerpir, en option. Ainsi il s'assit à ses côtés avant de déclarer d'un air sombre.

- T'es encore là.

- Je viens là presque tous les soirs depuis plus d'un mois.

- Ah.

Cependant, c'était mal connaître Sasuke que de penser que celui-ci le laisserait à nouveau être tranquille dans cet endroit qu'il avait déclaré comme sien.

Demain peut-être.

Mais pas tout de suite ou alors cela signifierait qu'il devrait se lever et tourner les talons. En d'autres termes une sorte de fuite ou d'abandon et ce serait une insulte à son honneur...

- Et je m'y trouvais d'ailleurs assez bien jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine personne arrive, reprit-il en continuant sa lecture, le menton appuyé sur son poing entrouvert.

- Dommage.

Shikamaru soupira puis referma son livre, qui ne semblait décidément pas avancer, et le dévisagea de son habituel air saturnien, tandis que l'autre ne lui adressait pas un regard.

Un soupir qui aurait pu être réprobateur, compte tenu de la discussion, mais qui ne le fut pas aux yeux de l'Uchiwa.

- Je me demande surtout pourquoi tu es même prêt à supporter ma présence pour trouver la paix.

- J'ai pas réfléchi.

Le jeune Nara prolongea quelques secondes son regard avant de le tourner.

- C'est encore à cause de Naruto et Sakura.

- Puisque je te dis que j'en ai rien à foutre, répliqua Sasuke, énervé.

- Je sais qu'on vient ici pour les mêmes raisons.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il se contenta de déplorer :

- Rah, je me demande pourquoi je m'évertue à tirer quelque chose de cet autiste.

- Moi aussi

- Ça doit être plus fort que moi.

- …

Sasuke n'avait aucune envie de se confier. Aucune.

Il y avait tant de choses qu'il n'avait jamais dit, à personne, et que pourtant tout le monde savait. Pourquoi les dirait-il à lui ? Il devait sans doute les savoir toutes déjà… Pourtant, il y avait en lui comme un écho qui lui faisait penser que, au vu de son attitude totalement détachée de tout, il devait ne rien savoir de lui.

Mais sûrement s'en contenter de toutes façons.

Alors lui raconter ses problèmes de vie sociale ne le tentait absolument pas.

- Je n'ai rien à te raconter.

- Et je ne pense pas avoir du temps à te consacrer de toutes façons, répondit-il à peine eut-il achevé sa phrase.

Ne croyant pas vraiment à l'excuse concernant son emploi du temps, sans doute totalement occupé par d'indispensables activités à ce qu'il en savait, il ne rajouta rien cependant.

Le ton n'avait pas été méchant de toutes façons. Sans doute ce que Naruto s'évertuait à appeler de l'humour. Pourtant, il l'avait clairement envoyé paître.

- Les mêmes raisons tu dis ?

- Disons que je crois connaître les tiennes, expliqua-t-il.

- Dis toujours.

- Ceux dont tu n'as rien à foutre.

Sasuke serra les dents.

- Tu as beau faire n'importe quoi, ils restent toujours avec toi, soutint Shikamaru, c'est pour ça que les voir se rapprocher t'énerve.

- …

- Tu te dis qu'un jour tu vas les perdre.

- C'est ridicule, siffla le brun.

L'autre le pointa du doigt avant de poursuivre :

- Tu vois, c'est de ça dont je parle. Avec cette attitude, il faudra t'y résigner.

Cette réprimande sembla durer une éternité.

De quel droit cet abruti sorti de nulle part se permettait-il de lui dire de telles choses ?

Naruto et Sakura… il ne les connaissait pas autant que lui et pourtant… Cela sonnait un peu trop vrai.

- Même s'il y avait un tant soit peu de vérité dans ce que tu dis, je m'en contrefous.

- …

- Un ninja ne se préoccupe pas des autres et des affaires stupides dans ce genre.

Cette fois, ce fut Sasuke qui conclut la conversation, au grand damne de Shikamaru qui rouvrit son livre pour en lire quelques lignes, sans vraiment les comprendre.

Puis il se leva au coucher du soleil, comme la fois précédente, et le salua vaguement :

- Ma mère n'avait pas accepté mon excuse de la dernière fois.

- Etonnant.

Et Shikamaru ricana puis s'éloigna, laissant son camarade à ses réflexions.

---------

Sasuke revint le lendemain sur la colline.

Shikamaru aussi revint, cette fois deux canettes de thé en main.

- Oh, fidèle au rendez-vous, apparemment.

- La ferme Nara.

Celui-ci vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et planta la canette devant les yeux de l'Uchiwa sans un mot de plus. Comprenant que cela signifiait qu'il ne comptait pas boire les deux mais lui en offrir une, il le dévisagea en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Ça va pas te bouffer, dit Shikamaru.

Sasuke attrapa la bouteille, et la regarda.

- Je n'aime pas les choses sucrées, trancha-t-il

- J'ai décidément trouvé plus chiant que moi.

Le bruit du gaz s'échappa de la canette lorsque le Nara l'ouvrit, tandis que Sasuke lisait distraitement l'inscription sur la ferraille.

– Tu pensais que je serais sans doute là ?

– Qui ne tente rien...

Il but une gorgée tandis que l'autre regardait l'objet avec toujours autant d'intérêt, ce qui suscita bien assez vite une moquerie :

– On appelle ça une canette, précisa-t-il

– Il paraît, répondit-il en la posant sur le sol, à ses côtés.

Puis ce fut à nouveau le silence.

On entendait juste Shikamaru qui buvait de temps à autre, ou encore les bruits sourds et résonnants au loin du village.

Le vent soufflait légèrement ce soir là, et Sasuke appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux, afin d'affronter la brise naissante. Enfin son camarade déclara :

– Au sujet de ce que tu as dit la dernière fois.

– Lequel ?

– Sur ta vision pour le moins personnelle des ninas.

Il ne répondit pas avant un moment et le regarda en se redressant. Puis il revint à sa position initiale, rompant ainsi le contact visuel.

– Je n'ai aucune vision personnelle. Je me contente de penser comme il se doit.

– Tiens, c'est marrant je croyais que t'étais intelligent, remarqua Shikamaru d'un air plat.

Sasuke se retourna brusquement, choqué par la remarque.

– Qu'est ce que tu baves, toi ? Grogna-t-il

– Tu viens pas de me dire que tu réfléchis pas tout seul ?

L'Uchiwa soupira, exaspéré.

– Et toi tu es aussi con qu'il n'y paraît.

– Pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-il en prenant une nouvelle gorgée.

– Parce que tu n'es qu'un gars paumé qui veut être ninja sans savoir même de quoi il parle.

Shikamaru ricana.

Après ça, cela se transforma presque en un rire sincère ; il trouvait réellement la situation comique, ce qui éreinta son interlocuteur qui se tourna vers lui le dévisageant d'un air froid.

– Quoi encore ?

– T'es complètement à l'Ouest, le génie, expliqua-t-il.

– ...

– Tu te trompes sur moi, poursuivit-il. Je ne suis pas un gars paumé qui aspire à devenir ninja, mais plutôt un gars paumé qui réfléchit sur les autres.

– Woah. Je suis impressionné.

Le Nara voulut reprendre une gorgée mais se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus une goutte. Il regarda alors à travers le trou en fermant son œil gauche, et continua de parler dans cette pose étrange.

– Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai un diagnostic pour toi.

– Je suis flatté.

– Laisse moi juste te dire que je ne rêve pas d'être un super ninja. Mais il y a bien une personne dans ton entourage qui le veut, et c'est...

– Naruto, conclut- Sasuke en baissant les yeux.

Alors Shikamaru soupira avant de dire en le pointant du doigt, de manière similaire à la dernière fois :

– Voilà.

– Quoi ?

– Tu as tellement habitué à la solitude que les seuls amis que tu possèdes exercent en toi une véritable obsession. Au point de croire que tout le monde leur ressemble.

Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent légèrement, mais il se ressaisit en attrapant le col du t-shirt du Nara pour l'ammener à lui avec un air menaçant.

Pour quelqu'un qui voulait sans doute juste l'éclairer sur le noir de ses obsessions, il l'avait sans doute un peu ébloui.

Jusqu'au moment où il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus rien à ajouter.

– Un problème ?

– ... Qui t'es pour me dire ce genre de conneries ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

Shikamaru ôta la main de Sasuke de son habit, avant de se lever doucement et de lui répondre, une fois debout :

– Je te l'ai déjà dit. Juste un gars paumé qui réfléchit un peu trop.

Puis il quitta l'endroit, laissant l'autre avec cet ultimatum.

Ce soir là, sans doute pourrait-on dire que c'était encore lui qui avait eu le dernier mot. Et c'était ça qui énervait au plus haut point Uchiwa Sasuke, qui resta seul un instant, puis, après avoir frappé contre le tronc d'un arbre, rentra chez lui pire avec une humeur pire qu'à son arrivée.

A un autre coin de Konoha, Nara Shikamaru soupirait en se demandant pourquoi au juste il se fatiguait avec un tel répugné de l'espèce humaine, quand sa mère entra dans sa chambre pour lui demander de ranger son linge.

--------

Ce soir-là, le lendemain à nouveau, Shikamaru arriva à son lieu habituel, et ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver à nouveau son camarade.

Celui-ci avait rapproché ses genoux contre son torse, appuyé son menton dessus, et arborait un air pour le moins déconcertant tant il était froid et totalement dépourvu d'un quelconque sentiment.

Cependant, il se posta quand même au côté du bloc de glace, et, pointant à nouveau une des deux canettes qu'il avait encore acheté espérant un meilleur résultat que la fois dernière, déclara :

– Dure journée ?

– La ferme.

Durant les trois soirs, c'était ainsi qu'il avait répondu à chacun des saluts. Pourtant cette fois, inutile d'avoir le QI de Shikamaru pour comprendre qu'il en était à des kilomètres de différence.

Sasuke attrapa la canette mais ne l'ouvrit pas, et la conserva juste dans sa main.

Le silence qui s'en suivit fut plus long que tous les autres. Peut-être près d'une demi-heure sans piper mot.

– Naruto et Sakura sortent ensemble ?

La question siffla aux oreilles de Sasuke, qui, refermant son poing sur la bouteille métallique, l'écrasa faisant en sortir son contenu, avant de se retourner.

– Je t'ai dit de la fermer !

Le Nara ne lui accorda même pas un regard, il se contenta de poursuivre, tentant d'ignorer les dégâts qu'il venait d'infliger à la canette :

– Je les ai vu tout à l'heure. Naruto s'en vantait à qui voulait l'entendre.

Il comprit bien assez vite que Sasuke avait fait partie, malgré lui, de ces gens-là, et que cela devait sans doute expliquer son attitude.

Sasuke, lui, comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire taire de toutes façons, et il déclara :

– Ils se sont juste embrassé. Naruto fait toujours une montagne de tout.

– Ce serait pas Sakura qui t'a dit un truc dans ce genre ?

– ... Oui, entre autres, avoua-t-il.

Le jeune Uchiwa sembla réfléchir un moment, puis, hésitant légèrement face à l'aveu, dit quand même :

– Je me fiche qu'ils sortent ensemble.

– Mais ?

– Mais... Je ne les ai jamais sentit si loin.

– Peut-être parce que jusque là, tu t'efforçais à les ignorer, expliqua Shikamaru.

– Repousser les avances de Sakura et ne pas participer à leurs débilités serait les ignorer ? Demanda-t-il.

– Ente autres.

Sasuke baissa les yeux, puis se tourna vers la plaine.

– Tu ne voulais créer aucun lien, non ? Tu me l'as dit. Précisa Shikamaru.

L'autre jura avant de répondre :

– Bordel, c'est un crime de vouloir juste suivre les préceptes ninja ?

– Alors je ne comprend pas pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça.

Silence.

Il ne sut _aucunement_ que répondre à ça. Si ce n'est qu'il ne le savait pas lui-même. Qu'il voulait, le beurre, et l'argent du beurre.

Que ce qu'il avait sans doute cru jusque là pour de l'indifférence et de la force n'était sans doute que le résultat de sa peur et de son avarice. Deux choses parmi d'autres qu'il croyait ne pas posséder en lui. Sans doute se trompait-il.

Soudain, Shikamaru parla.

– Essaie de savoir ce que tu veux.

– ...

Le côté sérieux s'estompa aussitôt à la remarque suivante :

– 'Tain, tu as bousillé la canette !

Sasuke haussa un sourcil en regardant le thé sur sa main et en la secouant pour s'en défaire.

– Ouais.

Pour toute réaction, l'autre lui tendit la sienne, qu'il inspecta encore un moment comme si elle allait lui parler. Puis il la porta à ses lèvres et, après avoir bu une gorgée, grimaça :

– C'est dégueulasse...

– On s'y habitue.

Il haussa une épaule puis y retourna.

----------

– Oh, ma petite amie fidèle au rendez-vous ! S'exclama Shikamaru en voyant arriver Sasuke deux jours plus tard.

– La ferme, Nara...

Cette fois ci, le ton trancha un peu moins la tirade.

Question d'habitude, il lui lança une canette que l'autre attrapa.

– T'as un fournisseur ?

– Tu crois pas si bien dire.

Sasuke pensa que cela devait sans doute être l'œuvre de son ami qui le suivait toujours, mangeait à la même fréquence, et dont le nom lui échappait.

– Ça s'est arrangé avec des deux acolytes ?

– Ouais, souffla Sasuke en ouvrant la sienne

« Dans le sens où il ne se passait rien », omit-il volontairement, sans que cela n'échappe à Shikamaru, qui devait à son idée vraiment avoir des yeux et des oreilles partout.

Quoique... Même les malentendants devaient sans doute se faire une image très concise de Naruto et Sakura, au vue de leur vacarme incessant.

Puis, refrain connu, plus personne ne dit rien, jusqu'à ce que Shikamaru fasse part de l'une de ses réflexions :

– Je me demande bien de quoi peuvent parler les filles pendant des mois entiers...

– Hein ? Commenta Sasuke, interloqué.

– C'est vrai, ça fait bien 5 jours que je parle au même type et tout ce que j'en tire c'est des insultes et quelques aveux de misanthrope confirmé.

– Je suis pas une nana, railla-t-il en buvant.

– Elles doivent sans doute parler du superbe toi ou des tout aussi superbes baisers auxquels elles rêvent nuit et jours, dit-il en se moquant légèrement ainsi des jeunes filles en fleur.

On ne sut pas vraiment ce que Sasuke en pensait, ni exactement ce qu'il pensa lorsqu'il s'approcha de lui et posa soudainement ses lèvres sur les siennes de manière un peu rapide mais tout à fait nette.

Cela dura un court instant puis il se recula légèrement, les yeux vers le bas et les sourcils froncés comme s'il réfléchissait un peu, puis se remit à sa place, reprenant une gorgée de thé.

– Mouais. Pas de quoi en faire un plat, fit-il remarquer

– Pas ma faute, se justifia Shikamaru.

– Je sais.

– Faut aussi dire que tu ne prends pas de risques.

Sasuke tourna légèrement la tête, mais ne croisa son regard que quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu'il poursuivit :

– Évidemment. Je crois pas qu'embrasser un looser comme moi te fera quelque chose.

– J'm'en contrefous de toutes façons.

– Oui, je pense que c'est pour ça que tu l'as fait.

– T'insinues que je prends pas de risques ? Demanda l'Uchiwa.

– T'écoutes pas quand on te parle, je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Et puis...

– Et puis ? Répéta-t-il

– ... Tu en prends encore moins vu que je fais partie des nombreuses personnes auxquelles tu n'es pas attaché.

Il prit en compte la remarque.

Il aurait pu faire comme toutes les autres fois, à savoir lui envoyer une insulte bien cinglante, mais il se contenta de lâcher un « possible », et de se taire. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une histoire de baiser volé, juste pour mesurer la connerie que cela pouvait représenter. Maintenant qu'il l'avait fait, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'en parlementer à bâtons rompus des heures durant.

– Mais tout de même, la prochaine fois, évite de me prendre comme cobaye pour tes expériences dans ce genre, précisa Shikamaru.

– Je compte pas réitérer, abruti, le rassura Sasuke

Ce soir-là, ils se levèrent tous les deux quasi en même temps, même s'ils n'habitaient pas au même endroit.

Sans doute le hasard.

Ou plutôt à cause de la pluie qui commençait à tomber, en fait.

---------

Toutes ces soirées auraient peut-être pu se répéter encore de nombreuses fois, cependant, les choses ne peuvent pas durer éternellement.

Voici à peu près comment cela se termina.

La pluie dura toute la soirée et pendant toute la journée suivante. Shikamaru ne sortit bien évidemment pas, la passant avec Choji. Sasuke, lui était sortit même conscient qu'il serait trempé, mais c'est une autre histoire.

Le jour suivant, ce fut lui qui était arrivé en premier.

– Il faut qu'on arrête de se voir si souvent, ou je vais vraiment finir par adorer ça.

– Je te donne la réponse habituelle ?

– Non, fais toi plaisir, garde le silence. Tu le fais si bien.

Il s'assit, et commença à tripoter deux objets de cordes entre ses doigts.

– Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Sasuke.

– Oh, un truc que m'a fait Ino.

Shikamaru s'appuya en arrière sur son bras gauche.

– Des bracelets d'amitié. Parce qu'elle trouve qu'on se voit moins en ce moment.

A vrai dire, Sasuke aurait donné beaucoup pour qu'il voie plus les personnes qui le désiraient, comme Ino, et qu'il le laisse un peu se reposer ici.

– Elle a commencé et elle arrive plus à s'arrêter, c'est son hobbie du moment.

– Je vois ça.

Oui, à vrai dire il en avait deux, alors que logiquement, à ce que les deux garçons en savaient, c'est-à-dire pas grand chose, elle devait en porter un elle-même.

Le Nara lui en tendit un. En corde quelconque, avec une plume dessus.

– Ino serait sûrement folle de joie de savoir que c'est toi qui l'a, dit-il.

Il l'attrapa et l'inspecta avec le même air qu'il prenait avec tous les autres objets qu'il lui donnait.

– Permission de le balancer dans la poubelle la plus proche ? Finit-il par demander

– Tu as mon veto. Mais c'est parce que c'est moi qui te le donne ou parce que Ino l'a fait ?

– Les deux m'effraient.

Shikamaru ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire ; Cet entêtement à vouloir être froid, arrogant et distant envers tout le monde en était quasiment drôle. C'était sans doute ce que devait penser Naruto, à son idée.

Ils parlèrent peu ce soir-là, comme à peu près tous les soirs. Sasuke appréciait, ou plutôt supportait parfaitement, une présence d'une personne qui ne parlait pas trop. En fait, il ne savait même pas pourquoi celui-ci s'évertuait chaque soir à venir quand même, si c'était pour lui arracher une moyenne de mots nettement inférieur à la moyenne.

Il n'en avait vraiment aucune idée.

Pensant qu'il trouverait peut-être, avec beaucoup de chance, la réponse sur le front de son camarade, il le toisa un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise son regard interrogateur. Là, il ne dit plus un mot, n'en voyant pas l'utilité.

Oui, cela aurait pu durer un certain temps.

Jusqu'à ce soir où il se rendit compte que, même s'il avait bien croisé environ cinq poubelles ou plus sur le chemin de chez lui, il avait conservé fermement l'objet au creux de sa main.

Sasuke savait ce qu'il voulait.

Il ne revint plus jamais au lieu de rendez-vous. Aujourd'hui encore on ne sait pas ce qu'il est advenu du bracelet.

Shikamaru, lui, est peut-être revenu plusieurs fois, même seul, là où deux adolescents parvenaient à se supporter et instaurer une trêve loin de ce monde qu'ils trouvaient bruyant et accomode. Peut-être pas.

Mais ça, c'est encore une autre histoire.

* * *

Free talk : 

Wow ! Vous êtes encore là ? Je veux dire ... vous pioncez pas sur place ?

Non, parce que cet OS est nettement plus grand que tous ceux que j'ai fait jusque là. J'aurais pu en faire des chapitres, mais, non, ça ne me tentait pas.

À l'origine, cette fiction est pour Michiko, mais en fait je me suis rapidement prise au jeu. J'adore écrire sur Shikamaru. Il est intelligent, comme tout le monde le sait, et donc à mon idée assez pour comprendre comment communiquer avec n'importe qui, même Sasuke. Il faut juste agir comme lui. En fait, même sans ça, dans le manga, Shikamaru est une éponge humaine, dans le sens où il sait s'adapter, en fait...

Hum, c'est une réflexion personnelle à part.

En espérant que cela vous saura plu !

See you soon,

Waders.

PS : Mais au fait, lequel des deux est vraiment le plus paumé ;-) ?


End file.
